Twilight Sparkle/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia S01E01 Twilight czyta książkę.png|"Hmm... Klejnoty Harmonii." Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|"Spike!" Twilight Mare In Moon.png|"Księżniczka Luna?" Spike Telling Twilight Make Friends.png|"Zdobądź przyjaciół!" Applejack0 S01E01.png|Twilight poznaje Applejack S01E01 Pełen brzuch Twilight.png|"Za dużo tej szarlotki..." Rainbow Dash 'Excuse me ' S1E01.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Twilight z Rainbow Dash... w błocie. Twilight Introduction RainbowDash.png|Nowa grzywa Twi Twilight fashion1 S01E01.png|W ten sposób Twilight zawarła znajomość z Rarity. Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|"Wszystko mi opowiedz, ale ze szczegółami!" Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png|Twilight poznaje Fluttershy 1x01 TwilightAnnoyed.png|Imprezka w bibliotece Twilight moon in the eyes S1E1.png|"Może to tylko zwykła, stara legenda..." Twilight afraid S1E1.png|Powrót Luny... Twilight let go S1E2.png|"Pokręciło cię?!" Twilight laugh S1E2.png|"Nie bój się i chichocz!" 202px-Twilight almost there S1E2.png|"Ja będę pierwsza!" Twilight one spark S1E2.png|Gdzie jest iskra? Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG|Oświecenie S01E02 Kucyki aktywują moc Klejnotów Harmonii.png|Przyjaźń to magia! S01E02 Twilight z nowymi przyjaciółkami.png|Nowi przyjaciele Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Twilight ucieszona biletami.png|Bilety na Galę Grand Galopu Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Rarity i Twilight rozmawiają z panią burmistrz.png|Trzeba podziękować, Applejack! S01E04 Rainbow chwali się, że będzie ćwiczyć z Applejack.png|"Obiecała mi, że nauczy mnie nowej sztuczki i już wiem, że to będzie coś niesamowitego!" S01E04 Applejack pracująca jak wół.png|Problemy Applejack S01E04 Cześć Twi, masz niewygodną barierkę.png|"Chciałaś czegoś?" S01E04 Twilight próbuje przekonać Applejack do udzielenia jej pomocy.png|Daj sobie pomóc! S01E04 Otrute kucyki.png|Pyszne babeczki... S01E04 A kuku.png|Hej, Applejack! Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Zaskoczona Twilight.png|Co jest z tym atramentem? Chwalipięta S01E06 Twilight używa swojej magii.png|Twi opanowuje nowe zaklęcie S01E06 Twilight próbuje utrzymać wiele zaklęć na raz.png|Starcie z Wielką Małą Niedźwiedzicą Wyjście smoka Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|"Tak, tędy też można..." Dziewczyński wieczór 640px-Twilight hooray S1E8.png|Miła perspektywa wspólnego wieczoru... Twilight enough! S1E8.png|...zniszczona! Twilight pretty S1E8.png|"Uuu, ładne." Końska plotka Spike is Scared .PNG|Czy to kucyk-zombie?! S01E09 Twilight myśli, że ma alergię.png|Twilight-flaczek! Rój stulecia S01E10 Twilight spogląda na parasprite'y.png|"Jakie słodziutkie!" S01E10 Gwatowna pobudka Twilight.png|Samo się rozmnożyło... S01E10 Zirytowana Twilight.png|Nie ma czasu na cymbałki! S01E10 Zaskoczona Twilight.png|"Paradę? Och. No tak, paradę!" Pożegnanie Zimy S01E11 Twilight cieszy się na Pożegnanie Zimy.png|Twi cieszy się na przygotowania do wiosny. S01E11 Pinkie i Twilight na chwilę przez uderzeniem.png|Twilight nie umie jeździć na łyżwach... Twilight_spring_is_here_S1E11.png|"Powitajmy wiosny czas!" Znaczkowa Liga Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Ok, zrobię ci ten znaczek... Wyjasnienia Twilight.png|Apple Bloom, znaczek dostaniesz dopiero za pięć lat! Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Zirytowany Spike.png|Spike, byłbyś świetnym komentatorem! Sukces spod igły S01E14 Twilight,Applejack i Fluttershy w przerobionych sukniach.png|Twilight w sukni własnego projektu... S01E14 Galowa suknia Twilight Sparkle.png|...i w tej od Rarity. Różowa intuicja S01E15 Uwaga na drzwi.png|Uwaga na drzwi S01E15 Obserwatorka.png|Obserwacje S01E15 Ognista furia.PNG|Rozgrzana do białości Ponaddźwiękowe Bum S01E16 Rarity mówi do Twilight.jpeg|Twilight, czy alikorny istnieją? Konkurs talentów S01E18 zdziwiona Twilight.png|Zdębiałam... Kucyki i psy S01E19 Sir Spike na swoim wiernym rumaku.png|Wiśta wio... W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Twilight daje więcej światła.png|Więcej świateł! Mniej świateł... S01E20 Twilight musi być bardzo głodna.png|Smacznego! Ptaszek na uwięzi S01E22 Mina Twilight.jpeg|Och, panowie do Fluttershy? Z kronik Ligi Znaczkowej Twilight_reading_book_S01E23.png|Nauka S01E23 A tak każdy będzie wyglądał na maturze ustnej.png|Mała Twilight na egzaminie S01E23 Za słodko, Spike?.png|"Nie wnikaj, pisz." Sowa mądra głowa 640px-Owlowiscious wearing bow tie S1E24.png|Twi z Sowalicją 640px-Angry Twilight S1E24.png|Teraz lepiej nie żartować... 640px-Twilight what happened S1E24.png|Hu? Samotna imprezka Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|"Mam kilka zaległych książek." Niezapomniany wieczór 1000px-Confident_Twilight_-perfect!_I'm_ready!-_S01E26.png|Koniec nauki, pora na Galę! S01E26_Twilight_marzy_o_spędzeniu_czasu_z_Księżniczką.png|"Będzie gala i księżniczka..." S01E26_Marzenie_Twilight.png|"Bratnią duszę w niej odnajdę i mnie swój czas tylko da!" Celestia tells Twilight to Run.png|Nie tak miało być... Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Spike, Twilight, Rarity i jej strój przeciwdeszczowy.jpg S02E01 Kuce wpadają do zamku.png S02E01 Bohaterki na witrażu.png S02E01 Podobizna Discorda ożyła.png S02E01 Rozzłoszczona Celestia.png S02E01 Pinkie zanosi się śmiechem.png S02E01 Discord tańczy na głowie Twilight.png S02E01 Twilight spogląda na labirynt.png S02E01 Twilight i Rarity pozbawione rogów.png S02E01 Twilight cieszy się na widok Applejack.png S02E01 Zwycięstwo Discorda.png Powrót do harmonii - część 2 Twilight_disheartened_S2E2.png Twilight_and_Discord_astral_projections_S2E2.png Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png S02E02 Olśnienie.png S02E02 Discord ślizga się po drodze.png S02E02 Patrz i podziwiaj moje dzieło.png S02E02 Zbyt ciemno by podziwiać.png S02E02 Twilight prowadzi bohaterki do biblioteki.png S02E02 Fluttershy depcze kwiaty.png Sf.png S02E02 Tom w bibliotece.png S02E02 Fluttershy wkłada wiadro na głowę Twilight.png S02E02 Twilight ma tego dosyć.png S02E02 Applejack trzymająca książkę na nosie.png Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png S02E02 Tuż przed starciem z Discordem.png S02E02 Discord gotów na pokonanie.png S02E02 Discord nabija się z Twilight.png S02E02 Spike oddaje Twilight Element Lojalności.png S02E02 Twilight straciła wiarę w przyjaźń.png S02E02 Spike wypluwa stos listów.png Sasw.png S02E02 Czas na walkę o przyjaźń.png S02E02 Big Macintosh jako pies.png S02E02 Odczarowana Fluttershy.png S02E02 Pogoń balonem.png S02E02 Schwytana Rainbow Dash.png S02E02 Zaskoczony Discord.png S02E02 Moc Elementów Harmonii aktywowana.png S02E02 Dumne główne bohaterki.png S02E02 Ceremonia w Canterlotcie.png Zerowa lekcja S02E03 Biurokrata Twilight.png|Zaczyna się niewinnie S02E03 058.png|Jeszcze mała poprawka tu... S02E03 150.png|"Tak?" S02E03 178.png|Twilight-psycholog S02E03 218.png|Twilight rozmawia ze swoim odbiciem S02E03 231.png|"PIKNIK!" S02E03 244.png|Hej, przyjaciółki! S02E03 251.png|Przecież to są wielkie widły! S02E03_263.png|"Czasu. Coraz. Mniej!" Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Hello, it's me! S02E03_280.png|Szaleństwo Twilight S02E03_362.png|Dzięki za pomoc, Spike! Luna odmieniona S02E04_005.png|Miejcie trochę od życia, dzieci... S02E04 007.png|"Ręcznie haftowane!" Gwiazda salonów S02E09 Niespodziewana wizyta.png|Hej, Rarity! Tajemnica nadmiaru S02E10 Twilight z książką nabitą na róg.png|Nie wyszło mi to sprzątanie... S02E10 Zawstydzona Twilight z nieudanym prezentem.png|Jaka szkoda, że nic nie kupiłam Spike'owi! S02E10 Twilight śpi niespokojnie.png|Czy to już poniedziałek? O nie... Bobasy Cake S2E13 U Twilight.png|Wymówki Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 Twilight napełnia beczki.png|Pełne skupienie... Pora na czas S02E20_Dwie_Twilight_z_dwóch_lini_czasowych.jpg|Spotkanie z Twilight S02E20 Twilight z przyszłości zaczyna znikać.png|"Ostrzegam cię żebyś nie..." S02E20 Twilight przegląda się w lustrze.png|O nie, zacięłam się! S02E20 Nowa grzywa Twilight.png|Nowy fryz... S02E20 Twilight analizuje swoje badania.png|"Będę musiała... zatrzymać czas!" S02E20 Spike jeździ na Twilight.png|Przyszłość nadeszła i... nic! Poszukiwacze smoków S02E21 To wszystko moja wina.png|Moja wina... Huraganowa Fluttershy Rainbow Dash looking at abacus.png|Damy radę? Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni S02E24 Okaleczone dzieło sztuki 7.png|Okaleczony tort S02E24 Twilight powinna grać w kryminałach 11.png|Twilight Holmes Ślub w Canterlocie S02E25 Twilight..kanapko-mówcą.png|Shining-kanapka S02E25 Młoda Cadance i Twilight.png|"Dla mnie nie jesteś tylko zwykłym jednorożcem." Pinkie Pie 'thank you' S02E25.png|Śledzimy Cadance... S02E25 - Sibling Clash.png|Spięcie z bratem S02E25 Smuteczek.png|Nikt nie wierzy Twilight S02E26 Mane 6 otoczone przez...mane 6.png|Podmieńcy S02E26 Twilight piosenkarką?.png|"Radośnie dziś..." Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo S03E01_Twilight_szuka_piór.png|"Gdzie moje pióra?" S03E01_Twilight_znajduje_właściwą_książkę.png|Tu jest! S03E01_Za_mało_fiszek.png|"To wciąż za mało fiszek..." S03E01_Twilight_jest_wściekła_na_Spike'a.png|"TYLKO TEST?" S03E01_Twilight_mówi_co_przyniosła.png|"Przyniosłam pióra i wielki zwój papieru!" S03E01_Twilight_przeprasza_Księżniczkę_Celestię.png|"Och, przepraszam!" S03E01_Twilight_liczy_pierwiastki.png|"Pierwiastek z pięciuset czterdziestu sześciu to dwadzieścia trzy i trzy sześć sześć sześć cztery dwa." S03E01_Twilight_z_szaloną_grzywą.png|"Zdam czy nie? Tak boję się." S03E01_Twilight_wpada_na_pomysł,_aby_zrobić_wywiad.png|"Zrobię wywiad!" S03E01_Wyrwana_strona.png|"Brakuje jednej kartki..." S03E02_Twilight_i_Rainbow_przemierzają_hol.png|Pora odnaleźć Serce! S03E02_Twilight_stwierdza,_że_kryształowe_serce_jest_w_zamku.png|Serce na pewno jest w zamku! S03E02_Twilight_nasłuchuje_spadania_kamienia.png|Twilight nasłuchuje odgłosu kamienia S03E02_Twilight_do_góry_kopytkami.png|O mały włos... S03E02_Twilight_jest_zaskoczona.png|"Zawaliłaś test, Twilight!" S03E02_Twilight_patrzy_się_na_drzwi.png|Twilight pod wpływem zaklęcia Sombry S03E02_Twilight_widzi_kryształowe_serce.png|Kryształowe Serce! S03E02_Kryształowa_Twilight.png|Kryształowa Twilight Pojedynek na czary S3E05_Jednorożce.png|Twilight przegrywa... S3E05_Twilight_Sparkle_trenuje_koncentrację.png|Twilight-padawan pobiera nauki od mistrza Zecory S3E05_Trixie_zabiera_amulet_Twilie.png|"Ej, oddawaj!" Spike do usług S03E0900254.png|Za dużo czytałam? S03E0900364.png|Spike zawsze do usług Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13_004.png|"Ranek jest taki uroczy!" S03E13_029.png|"Coś mi mówi, że to nie będzie dobry dzień!" S03E13_103.png|Pomieszałam znaczki przyjaciółek! Dzięki temu będę księżniczką! S03E13_124.png|Spike pociesza Twilight S03E13_131.png|Już wiem, co robić! S03E13_208.png|Twilight kończy zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego S03E13_215.png|Co się dzieje? S03E13_227.png|"To twój czas, jesteś teraz duża i..." S03E13_233.png|Przemiana Twilight w alikorna S03E13_251.png|"Są jakieś książki o byciu księżniczką?" S03E13_261.png|"Księżniczka Twilight kroczy, o tak, o tak..." S03E13_265.png|"...raduje nasze oczy." S03E13 Księżniczka Twilight macha do innych.png|Nowa księżniczka Equestrii macha do poddanych S03E13_284.png|"Życie w Equestrii odżywa, wszystko zachwyca wprost mnie..." S03E13_288.png|"...znów jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa." Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 1 S04E01 Przyjaciółki oglądają lot Twilight.png|Lekcja latania. S04E01 Twilight traci kontrolę.png|Twilight nie potrafi kontrolować swoich skrzydeł. S04E01 Zderzenie z drzewem.png|Co powoduje bolesne zderzenie... S04E01 Lądowanie awaryjne.png|... i upadek. S04E01_Twilight_Sparkle.png|Nie nazywaj mnie księżniczką! S04E01_Twilight_martwi_się.png|Muszę ujarzmić te skrzydła... S04E01 Twilight podoba się pomysł Rainbow.png|Rainbow Dash zachęca Twilight do kolejnej próby. S04E01Twilight podejmuje kolejną próbę.png|Twilight gotowa na kolejny lot. S04E01 Twilight leci!.png|Księżniczka rozpędza się w powietrzu. S04E01 Twilight uderza w chmurę.png|Wygląda to naprawdę dobrze... S04E01 Twilight leci w dół.png|... niestety do czasu. S04E01 Twilight zrobiła dół.png|Kolejne uderzenie o ziemię. S04E01_Twilight_nie_jest_uszczęśliwiona.png|"To był wielki finał!" S04E01 Bohaterowie patrzą na witraż z podobizną Twilight.png|Bohaterowie patrzą na witraż z podobizną księżniczki Twilight. S04E01 Applejack wskazuje na witraż.png|Applejack wskazuje na witraż przedstawiający przyjaciółki pokonujące Nightmare Moon. S04E01 Pożegnanie przed wyjazdem do Ponyville.png|Pożegnanie przed wyjazdem do Ponyville. S04E01 Pinkie Pie przewraca Twilight.png|Pinkie żegna się z Twilight na swój sposób. S04E01 Zasmucona Twilight i przyjaciółki wracające do domu.png|Zasmucona Twilight i jej przyjaciółki odjeżdżające pociągiem. S04E01 Celestia dziękuje Twilight za pomoc w przygotowaniach.png|Celestia dziękuje Twilight za pomoc w przygotowaniach do Letniego Święta Słońca. S04E01 Twilight i Spike sprawdzają listę rzeczy do zrobienia.png|Twilight i Spike (po raz kolejny) sprawdzają listę zadań. S04E01 Twilight śpi przy pałacowym oknie.png|Zmęczona księżniczka zasypia przy oknie. S04E01 Słońce i Księżyc na niebie.png|Dzień i noc jednocześnie? S04E01 Twilight i Spike dowiadują się o zniknięciu księżniczek.png|Twilight i Spike dowiadują się o zniknięciu księżniczek. S04E01 Twilight zarządza poszukiwanie księżniczek.png|Twilight wysyła strażników na poszukiwanie Celestii i Luny. S04E01 Twilight i Spike wyruszają do Ponyville.png|Twilight i Spike wyruszają do Ponyville. S04E01 Twilight i Spike nadlatują z zawrotną szybkością.png S04E01 Twilight patrzy na Klejnoty Harmonii.png|Nadszedł czas na ponowne użycie Klejnotów Harmonii. S04E01 Discord wyciera się ręcznikiem w niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości od zaskoczonej Twilight.png S04E01 Przyjaciółki nie wierzą w niewinność Discorda.png|Przyjaciółki oskarżają Discorda o porwanie księżniczek. S04E01 Uśmiechnij się Twilight!.png|Discord gratuluje Twilight awansu na księżniczkę. S04E01 Zecora daje Twilight specjalny eliksir.png|Zecora daje Twilight specjalny eliksir, który ma pomóc w rozwiązaniu zagadki. S04E01_Twilight_używa_magii_Króla_Sombry.png|Czarna magia S04E01 Twilight po wypiciu mikstury.png|Twilight po wypiciu mikstury doznaje wizji przeszłości. S04E02_Twilight_cofa_się.png|Twilight obserwuje przemianę Luny w Nightmare Moon S04E01 Przerażona Twilight.png| Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 2 S04E02 Twilight płacze nad leżącą Celestią.png|Twilight płacze nad leżącą Celestią. S04E02 Celestia wyciąga Klejnoty Harmonii.png|Celestia używa Klejnotów Harmonii. S04E02 Celestia szykuje się do ataku.png|Księżniczka szykuje się do ataku. S04E02 Discord pokazuje Twilight co się wydarzyło.png|"Mamrotałaś coś do siebie, a na dodatek tak strasznie szlochałaś". S04E02 Celestia i Luna oraz Discord odwrócony do nich tyłem i siedzący na swoim tronie.png|Początek nowej wizji. S04E02 Księżniczki używają Klejnotów.png|Księżniczki wyciągają Klejnoty Harmonii. S04E02 Celestia i Luna z Klejnotami Harmonii.png|Celestia i Luna wyjmują z drzewa Klejnoty Harmonii. S04E02 Bohaterowie wchodzą do lasu.png|Bohaterowie wchodzą do lasu. Historia zatacza koło... S04E02 Bohaterki idą przez las.png S04E02 Twilight na ogonie krokodyla.png|W lesie Everfree nigdy nie jest bezpiecznie. S04E02 Kragidyl zostaje powalony na ziemię.png|Monstrum zbliża się do bohaterów. S04E02 Twilight i Spike wracają do Ponyville.png|Przyjaciółki przekonują Twilight do powrotu, aby nie narażać jej na kolejne niebezpieczeństwa. S04E02 Przyjaciółki związują krokodyla.png|Przyjaciółki związują groźną bestię. S04E02 Twilight z berłem od Discorda.png|"Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim kucykiem, który uważa, że jest lepszy od pozostałych". S04E02 Twilight w płaszczu królewskim trzymająca złote berło.png|Twilight w płaszczu królewskim trzymająca złote berło. S04E02 Przerażające rośliny atakują Twilight.png|Przerażające rośliny atakują Twilight. S04E02 Grupowy uścisk.png|Bohaterowie już wiedzą, że nie powinni się wcześniej rozdzielać. S04E02 Błąd Twilight ze skrzydłami pegaza.png S04E02 Twilight ratuje drzewo używając Klejnotów Harmonii.png|Twilight ratuje drzewo używając Klejnotów Harmonii. S04E02 Bohaterowie patrzą na dziwny kwiat.png|Pod drzewem wyrasta kwiat. S04E02 Księżniczki patrzą na tajemniczą skrzynkę.png|Księżniczki patrzą na tajemniczą skrzynkę. S04E02 Tajemnicza skrzynka.png|Co może być w tej skrzynce? S04E02 Discord składa gratulacje przyjaciółkom.png|Discord składa gratulacje przyjaciółkom. S04E02 Discord pokojówka.png|Discord pomoże przy sprzątaniu po bałaganie. S04E02 Ironiczny uśmiech Discorda.png|Przy okazji przyznaje się, że to on zasadził niszczycielską roślinę... S04E02 Sparkboom.png|Wielki finał Twilight. Zamkomania S04E03_Twilight_w_raju.png|Raj! S04E03_Zaskoczone_Mane_6.png|Pinkie, ty byłaś Kucykiem Cienia? S04E03_Twilight_i_dziennik.png|Załóżmy własny dziennik! Superkucyki S04E06_Twilight_jako_Superkuc.png|Masked-Matter Horn Nietoperze! S04E07 Twilight się zastanawia.png|Co tu robić... S04E07 Twilight używa magii.png|Potężny czar Rainbow Falls S04E10 Twilight bada puls Dash.png|To co mówisz, nie trafia do Twilight. O jednego za dużo S04E11_Twilight_krzyczy!.png|"Najlepsza wiadomość pod słońcem!" S04E11_Twilight_ostrzega_przed_spoilerem.png|Twilight zdradzi wam, który z dzwoneczków Star Swirla Brodatego jest na wystawie! S04E11_Twilight_szuka_w_książkach_informacji_o_chorobie.png|Twilight szuka informacji o błękitnej grypie Nauka z Twilight S04E15_Twilight_łakomczuch.png|Księżniczki też tak jedzą S04E15_Zdziwiona_Twilight_Silver_Spoon_i_Diamond_Tiara.png|Nagle wszyscy zauważyli, że jestem księżniczką? S04E15_Twilight_tłumaczy.png|"Nic się nie stało, tak naprawdę to chodziło mi o was (...)" Nielekko być bryzusiem S04E16 Twilight Sparkle jako zefirek.png|Twilight-bryzuś Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21_Podkreślenia_i_bazgroły.png|Bazgroły Rainbow Dash S04E21_Karykatura.png|"Ja nie jestem taka wielka!" S04E21_Twilight_siada_na_klaksonie.png|Co to było... S04E21_Księżniczka_Celestia_oraz_dwa_pegazy.png|I wtedy coś tam sprawiło za pomocą czegoś, że stało się coś. S04E21_Applejack_salutuje.png|Twilight do twarzy w mundurze Targi wymiany S04E22 Grunt to uśmiech.png|Serio, jestem księżniczką?! S04E22 Autograf.png|W Equestrii to księżniczki są prawdziwymi celebrytkami! Igrzyska w Equestrii S04E24_Equestrio,_mamy_problem.png|"Equestria, mamy problem..." Królestwo Twilight - część 1 S04E25 Kryształowy pomnik Spike'a.png S04E25 Zmartwiona Twilight.png S04E25_Pinkie_rozciąga_twarz_Twilight.png|"Czym się przeeejmujesz?" S04E25_Twilight_wyglądająca_z_balkonu.png|Wyślij Twilight na balkon, przekonuj ją, że jest ważną księżniczką! S04E25 Twilight na balkonie.png S04E25 Zasmucona Twilight.png S04E25_Twilight_śpiewająca_na_balkonie.png|Jaka jest moja rola... S04E25 Twilight i Celestia na balkonie.png S04E25 Śpiewające księżniczki.png S04E25 Discord a za nim flaga Equestrii.PNG S04E26 Discord jako alikorn.png S04E25 Przyjaciółki z Discordem przy Drzewie Harmonii.jpg S04E26 Książka na rogu Twilight.png S04E25_Twi_czyta_dziennik.png|Twilight czyta ważne fragmenty z dziennika. S04E25 Twilight znajduje rozwiązanie.png S04E25 Tajemnica rozwiązana.png Królestwo Twilight - część 2 S04E26 Transfer magii.png S04E26 Przeładowana Twilight.png S04E26 Twilight przytula Celestię.png S04E26 Twilight ma problem z opanowaniem wchłoniętej magii.png S04E26_Twi_opuszcza_księżyc.png|"Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedron..." a nie, to nie to. S04E26_Lecąca_Twi.png|Twilight znowu musi uczyć się latać... S04E26 Naelektryzowana Twilight.png S04E26 Twilight samotnie podąża w stronę zamku.png S04E26 Tirek patrzy na witraż.png S04E26 Tirek rozpuszcza witraż.png S04E26 Tirek i Twilight twarzą w twarz.png S04E26 Twilight patrzy przez lunetę.png S04E26 Twilight i Sowalicja na tle płonącej biblioteki.png S04E26_Potężny_atak_Twilight.png|Prawdziwa walka na śmierć i życie S04E26 Tirek rzuca Twilight na skały.png S04E26 Tirek wycina krater.png S04E26 Kradzież magii Twilight.png S04E26 Twilight po oddaniu magii.png S04E26 Discord ofiarowuje Twilight medalion.png S04E26_Klucz_Twilight.png|Klucz Twilight S04E26 Ze skrzyni wyłania się tęcza.png S04E26 Tęczowe Mane 6.png S04E26_Twilight_psuje_scenę,_bo_nie_ma_nosa.png|"Mylisz się Tirek!" S04E26 Mane 6 strzelają tęczowym promieniem w Tireka.png S04E26 Grupowe przytulanie.png S04E26 Przyjaciele w zamku.png Sezon piąty Znaczkowa mapa S05E01_Night_Glider_mówi_do_Twilight.png|Jakie macie ładne znaczki! S05E02_Twilight_odzyskuje_znaczek.png|Twilight odzyskała znaczek Nie ma to jak w domu S05E03_Księżniczka_śpi_na_śniadaniu.jpeg|Twilight trochę... nieobecna S05E03_Księżniczka_układa_klejnoty.png|Twilight układa klejnoty Rarity S05E03_Nowa_grzywa_księżniczki.png|Nowy fryz S05E03_Karnet_do_spa.png|Masaż mięśni dla Spike'a, taak... Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje S05E07 Nie będziemy sprawiać problemów Twi.png S05E07 Twilight w swojej kreacji na Galę.png S05E07 Miałeś go pilnować Discordzie.png S05E07 Zdziwione kucyki nie wiedzą co się dzieje.png S05E07 Celestia śmiejąca się z żartu Discorda.png S05E07 Czy dasz radę coś z tym zrobić.png S05E07 Kosztowności i kuce pochłonięte przez stwora.png S05E07 Twilight mówi do księżniczki Celestii.png S05E07 Jak to najwspanialsza gala.png S05E07 Przecież to była katastrofa.png S05E07 Rozmowa księżniczek.png S05E07 Chodźmy się zabawić.png Księżniczka Spike S05E10_Twilight_ze_zmęczenia_mówi_głupoty.png|"Włóż siano do jabłka i zjedz jakąś świeczkę." Kopę lat! S05E12_Twilight_patrzy_na_ścianę.png|Zapomniałam o starych przyjaciółkach! S05E12_To_nie_twoja_wina,_księżniczka_dała_ci_zadanie.png|Muszę wszystko naprawić. S05E12_Twilight_jest_gotowa_podołać_wyzwaniu.png|Twilight decyduje się odnowić stare znajomości S05E12 Tyle wspaniałych wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem.png|Twilight patrzy na starą szkołę S05E12 Ja Cię wcale nie podglądam.png|Hello, how are you? S05E12 Twilight w książce.png|Rysunkowa Twilight S05E12 Twilight płacze.png|Załamana księżniczka Dobranoc S05E13 Złe książki otaczają Twilight.png|Koszmar Twilight Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Podekscytowana Twilight.png|Szykuje się niesamowity weekend! S05E22 Spike i Twilight w szoku.png|?! S05E22 Rainbow Dash ze swoim towarzyszem.png S05E22 Nowy sposób teleportacji.png S05E22 Rarity, Fluttershy i Discord są czymś rozbawieni.png S05E22 Fluttershy jako pomarańcza.png S05E22 Uśmiech pomarańczy.png S05E22 Discord żongluje jabłkami i pomarańczami.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z żartu Discorda.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z występu Discorda.png S05E22 Discord i Twilight.png S05E22 Twilight nie może uwierzyć, że ominęła ją zabawa z przyjaciółmi.png|Jestem Księżniczką Przyjaźni a układam książki w weekendy... S05E22 Twilight wcale nie jest zazdrosna.png S05E22 Twilight zwołała zebranie.png S05E22 Discord chwali pomysł Twilight.png S05E22 Zebranie.png S05E22 Mane 6 i Discord przy stoliku.png S05E22 Discord kelnerem.png S05E22 Twilight ma pomysł.png|Niecny plan S05E22 Zecora ofiarowuje Twilight specjalną substancję.png S05E22 Zadowolona Twilight.png|Będę truła przyjaciółki! S05E22 Pinkie wypija miksturę.png S05E22 Discord i namalowany przez niego portret Twilight.png S05E22 Discord i portret zazdrosnej Twilight.png S05E22 Bohaterowie w przyjacielskim uścisku.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 1 S05E25 Twilight przygotowuje się do wystąpienia.png S05E25 Twilight opowiada o magii znaczków.png S05E25 Spike i zdjęcie z wakacji.png S05E25 Ponaddźwiękowe Bum złączyło przyjaciółki.png S05E25 Twilight zaskoczona obecnością Starlight.png|Czy to była Starlight? S05E25 Twilight pełna obaw.png|Co jeśli wróciła się zemścić? S05E25 Starlight używa magii aby przenieść się do przeszłości.png S05E25 Cloudsdale dawniej.png S5E25 Twilight nie dostaje się do szkoły magii.png|Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń z przeszłości Twilight S05E25 Twilight i Spike wciągnięci przez portal.png S05E25 Zamek Twilight zniknął.png S05E25 Połowa Equestrii podbita przez Kryształowe Królestwo.png S05E25 Cukrowy Kącik też wygląda inaczej.png S05E25 Farma Sweet Apple została zindustrializowana.png S05E25 Applejack toczy beczkę.png S05E25 Pokonanie Starlight będzie cięższe niż myślisz.png S05E25 Moja wioska była sanktuarim równości.png S05E25 Rainbow Dash rezygnuje z wyścigu.png S05E25 Twilight i Spike lądują w nowej przyszłości.png S05E25 Twilight i Spike otoczeni przez partyzantów.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 2 S05E26 Kontratak Twilight.png|Walka ze Starlight S05E26 Twilight i Starlight podają sobie kopyta na zgodę.png|Pojednanie Kategoria:Galerie postaci